The present invention relates generally to devices for serving merchandise, more particularly to devices for serving food, and more specifically to devices for serving food to customers at a fast food type drive-up window.
With the increasing popularity of fast food type restaurants, drive-up windows allowing customers to order and receive their orders from their motor vehicles without entering the restaurant have been gaining popularity and use, especially among elderly, handicapped, or persons picking up orders for many. A need has arisen for devices for serving merchandise that minimizes the energy loss, is secure against break-in, is easily installed, easy to manufacture, and is of hygienic design.
Specifically, prior to the present invention, sliding glass windows were used at some drive-up windows for serving food at fast food restaurants. Large amounts of air circulation occurred between the interior and exterior of the building when the glass windows were opened, especially when the cooking and serving areas of fast-food type restaurants are subjected to negative ventilation, i.e., are subjected to lower air pressure than the remaining portions of the restaurant and the outside ambient atmosphere. This air circulation caused heat or air conditioning loss from the interior of the building resulting in waste of energy as well as increased expenses. Further, persons in the interior of the building servicing the drive-up windows were subjected to drastic temperature changes causing greatly increased possibility of illness and reduced efficiency. Sliding glass windows are also very prone to break-in.